


Never Leaving You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathrooms, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Showers, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve ended up getting sick after the party, Danny is there to take care of him, like the good friend, & lover that he is, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	Never Leaving You:

*Summary: Steve ended up getting sick after the party, Danny is there to take care of him, like the good friend, & lover that he is, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was not feeling so hot, He couldn't believe that he got sick during the party, & after, when everyone left. His lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had his back, & he urged him to rest. While he handles the cleanup, & putting everything away.

 

He put his son, Charles "Charlie" Williams, to bed, after all of the fun that he had. Once, He had the little boy settled, He went to make sure that his lover is doing okay. He found him in the bathroom, & his heart broke at the sight in front of him.

 

"Baby, Are you okay ?", Danny said, Steve nodded, & said, "A little bit better", The Blond helped him up, & said, "Come on, Let's shower". They stripped out of the clothes, & they took a nice long shower, & just relaxed for awhile. Then, They went to the bedroom, & got ready for bed, The Loudmouth Detective got his man settled against him.

 

They were settled, & Danny said, "You are the most important person in my life, I love you, & I am never gonna leave you, You can count on me". Steve moaned out, & Danny kissed his head, "I know, Baby, I know". "Love you, Danno", Steve said, "I love you too", & they were off to dreamland in a matter of second.

 

The End.


End file.
